


fading days

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he has her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fading days

She would be lying if she said the only reason she lied to the Dark Lord was for her son. 

There are things only a mother can understand. Being completely willing to sacrifice everything and everyone for the sake of their child. 

Saving Harry Potter was a necessity. Not just to honour Lily's sacrifice, but to honour a debt. 

And he had her  _eyes._

 

 

_"My name's Lily. Lily Evans."_

_"Well, Lily Evans, try not to carry seven books all at once and trip over your feet again."_

 

 

It's because of Harry that the Malfoys don't end up in Azkaban, and once again they're no longer even; once again she owes a debt. She doubt Potter would consider it as such, but she does, on her end. 

Draco wants to find a way to give back, to make up for what he's done. Lucius not so much, but even he can pay grudging thanks to Potter. 

Narcissa weighs the box in her hands for a good ten minutes before she decides to find Potter.

 

 

_"Hogwarts isn't the same without you. I miss you."_

_"I know."_

 

 

Ron tries to dissuade him from going, demanding to know _what_ _Narcissa Malfoy could ever need to say to you, ever_ , but Harry goes anyway. 

Malfoy Manor isn't new to him. It's different now, although he still sees danger in the corner of his eye, lingering in the shadows.

Narcissa hands him the box without speaking, watches as he pries it open and casts a curious glance over the photographs packed neatly in three small piles. 

There are fifteen photographs of Lily from her time at Hogwarts, and every single one brings back a memory attached to events in a letter owled to Narcissa, back in the day. Harry studies each smiling visage carefully before placing them back in the box. "I don't understand."

"He wasn't the only one who loved her, you know."

 

 

_"I'm sorry, but this can't go on."_

_"Don't cry. You're right."_

 

 

When the box exchanges hands, she considers the debt paid. He thanks her, makes a move to leave. She sees him out. 

He has her eyes.


End file.
